


Baby I Love You, Please Don't Cry

by Bee_Boy_Apollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Also some minor Shimada/Takinoue, Hurt/Comfort, I may finish this eventually but for now its officially done (sorta), It doesn't actually have a written ending it just kinda stops, M/M, Slightly aged down characters, Some OCs (Takeda's Parents), Some minor Shimada/Takeda, Takeda is depressed, There is a breakup, Ukai doesn't know how to comfort people but has some good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy_Apollo/pseuds/Bee_Boy_Apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda breaks up with a <em><strong>MAN!?</strong></em> What happens next will blow your mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where They Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the awesome Hannah (pkmnshippings on ao3 and tumblr) for beta-ing this piece of garbage. 
> 
> Ukai is in his 3rd year of highschool, working at the store, and Takeda has been out of school for 2 years and is currently unemployed.

_*fwa-fwip*_

Takeda looked at the Skype icon in confusion. He wasn't sure who it could be since none of his skype friends were normally awake at this time. It was kind of concerning.

He opened up Skype and looked at his favorite contacts, which were only a few of his close friends. None of them had sent anything, so immediately his fear died down. It was probably just a spam bot or someone sending a contact request. 

When he looked at the Recents button he saw a name he hadn't seen in a few weeks. If he was completely honest he’d forgotten that they even had a skype. 

Shimada Makoto - his boyfriend of 8 months. They’d barely spoken for months, and if he was honest with anyone he considered Shimada as more of a friend than a lover. He still cared about him, of course, but not in that sense. 

When he clicked on the message it only read one thing:

 

_Shimada Makoto: We need to talk._

 

His heart leapt into his throat. The anxiety that came with that statement was too much, but he had to stay calm. It was better for both himself and Shimada if he did. 

He’d constructed a variety of different messages in his head until he finally decided on one and hit send before he could second guess himself.

 

_Takeda Ittetsu: What's up?_

 

Almost immediately after he’d sent it, the dreaded _‘Shimada Makoto is typing…’_ showed up on his screen. His heart was pounding now. He felt dizzy. This message was taking forever for Shimada to type, whatever it was. He just had to hope for the best.

 

_Shimada Makoto: I’m sorry, but I just can't see you as more than a friend. I’ve tried, and I used to have feelings for you, but now I just… don't. I’m sorry, but I think it's best if we just stay friends. I’m so sorry Takeda, but.. that's how I feel._

 

His heart felt like it was breaking. Even though he felt the same way, it still came as a shock. For 8 months, they’d been dating. How long had he felt like this? 

 

_Takeda Ittetsu: No, no!!! Shimada it's fine!! Honestly, don't apologize so much. I’m just wondering… how long have you felt like this?_

 

The message came up again. Shimada was typing.

 

_Shimada Makoto: For about 3 months… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner… I just… thought I was having doubts or something…_

 

Three months. Is that why they weren’t talking as normally as they would before? He’d just figured that Shimada was busy with work, although that seemed like an odd assumption now that he thought about it. Shimada was working at his family’s market. He didn’t even own the place, so how busy could he have been? God, he was so stupid.

 

_Takeda Ittetsu: That’s a pretty long time, but… I don’t blame you for not saying anything. It’s fine. We’ll just be friends, ok?_

 

After he pressed send, it hit him. This was reality. He was no longer trapped in a relationship where he didn’t feel any love for the person at all, but yet again he was no longer in a relationship at all. It was kind of bittersweet. 

Even though he hadn’t felt anything in a long time, he was still miserable. After all, it was a breakup, and he wasn’t even the one doing the dumping. He felt unimportant, even though it was a bit selfish.

The ping of a message broke him out of his thoughts.

 

_Shimada Makoto: Ok... Thank you…. Really Takeda, you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry it couldn’t work out between us. I’ll see you around sometime, yeah? Maybe you can stop in at the market sometime so we can talk?_

 

_Takeda Ittetsu: Sure~ I’ll see you around._

 

He shut his laptop and walked over to his bed, depression finally settling in. He curled up in a ball and looked at the wall, not thinking about anything in particular, just… thinking.  
_

 

A few minutes later, the sound of a message coming in on his phone broke his train of thought. He sat for a minute, staring at it before he decided he’d better look and see who it was and what they had to say.

 

**[Ukai Keishin]**   
_Yo! Haven’t heard from you in a while. What’s up? I’m graduating in a few days and I just thought I’d tell you and maybe ask you to come to graduation._

 

Ukai Keishin. He’d been Ukai’s tutor during his third year. At first Ukai had rejected the teacher’s offer for a tutor, but eventually he’d come around to it. Once Takeda had graduated, he still continued to help Ukai a bit during his second and third year, though recently Ukai had been rejecting his offers of help. 

When he looked over the message, he realized that Ukai would probably be expecting an answer. 

 

**[Me]**   
_Hi! I’m doing fine. Of course I’ll come to your graduation! Just tell me the day and time and I’ll be there._

 

All of that was a lie. He wasn’t doing fine at all, and he certainly didn’t want to go to a graduation, but for Ukai’s sake he’d have to push through it and go. 

 

**[Ukai Keishin]**   
_You don’t sound fine. Don’t try and lie to me Takeda Ittetsu I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying. Tell me what’s wrong._

**[Ukai Keishin]**   
_And it’s next Friday at noon._

 

Shit. 

He should’ve known. How was he going to explain _this_ to Ukai? Did Ukai even _know_ he was gay? Well... he was about to.

 

**[Me]**   
_My boyfriend broke up with me…_

 

A few seconds later, he got a response.

 

**[Ukai Keishin]**   
_That’s rough buddy… do you want to talk about it?_

 

He didn’t even have to think about it. He hit the call button at light speed, and then sat anxiously waiting for Ukai to pick up the phone.  
_____

**[Take-chan]**   
_My boyfriend broke up with me…_

 

Ukai was worried. 

He’d never seen Takeda in a mood like this before. The Takeda he knew never had a care in the world, but _now._ Now he seemed like he was dead inside.

He wasn’t even sure how to respond to the message. How would a person normally respond to something like that? He couldn’t say anything too serious, because that wasn’t like him, but at the same time he wanted to be there for Takeda. 

Finally he found it. The perfect mix of humor and seriousness.

 

**[Me]**   
_That’s rough buddy… do you want to talk about it?_

 

It wasn’t even a minute later when he felt his phone vibrate aggressively in his hand, signalling a call. 

Part of him was relieved. Relieved that Takeda would trust him with something like this. But the other part of him was concerned. It must’ve been pretty bad for Takeda to actually call him.

He picked up the phone in a hurry, not even bothering to give a normal greeting.

“Are you okay?”

“N-not really…” Takeda’s voice wavered, and Ukai’s heart practically broke in two. How could he help? Was he even capable of helping?

“What happened? You had a boyfriend?” Well this wasn’t where he wanted the conversation to go. He was supposed to be providing help, not asking about Takeda’s life.

“W-well… we were dating for 8 months. I mean… I really didn’t have any feelings for him at the end, but… but it’s still hard to go through. It’s probably my fault anyway…” 

8 months? And he didn’t know about it? Well, he couldn’t blame Takeda for not telling anyone about it. Gay relationships were frowned upon by some people in this society, but not by him. If he was homophobic, he’d be a hypocrite, considering he was gay himself.

But one part of what Takeda had said stuck out to him the most.

“Your fault? How would it be your fault?”

“Because... we never talked... at all. I never called him. I never texted him. He never even… knew my phone number. The only way we kept in touch was over skype every now and again, even though he lives right down the street….” He heard Takeda start crying on the other end of the phone. Ukai’s heart broke even more than it had already.

“Don’t cry… please don’t cry. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault,” he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears as well.

“But it is…”

“Takeda… listen to me. If he wanted to talk, he could’ve called too. If he wanted your number, he could’ve asked. It takes two people to make a relationship. Besides, it’s not like it’s really anyone’s fault. Sometimes feelings fade out. There’s no helping it.” He heard Takeda start crying even harder. 

“T-thank you… you know... you sure do give good advice for someone your age,” Takeda laughed. It was only a little chuckle, but he laughed. Ukai’s face flushed, though he wasn’t sure why.

_“Excuuuse me_ you ass, but I’m only three years younger than you. And besides, you weren’t helping yourself at all, so what was I supposed to do?”

“Well my boyfr- ex boyfriend- was three years younger than me too, and you see where that got me.” Takeda laughed again, though Ukai was confused. Takeda’s ex was his age? He was still in school? Did that mean that Ukai could potentially know this guy?

“Wait, he’s my age? What’s his name?”

“Shimada. His name is Shimada Makoto.” No way. Shimada was the pinch server on the school’s volleyball team, and he knew him pretty well. He’d never known that Shimada was going out with anyone, let alone his old tutor.

“I know him!”

“Shit… you do?” Takeda sounded devastated. Ukai wasn’t sure why. He’d only stated a fact. 

“Yeah. He’s the pinch server on the team. I never knew he was dating anybody.” 

“Pinch server?” 

Oh, right... Takeda didn’t know jack shit about volleyball. He should’ve invited him to one of their games once or twice before he graduated so he could’ve explained everything after the game was over. Now he was stuck trying to explain what a pinch server was to an old man.

“It’s the dude who serves when shit is going on. Like he doesn’t play but then all of a sudden he serves. He just kinda comes up. Serves for a while and leaves and we hope he gets a lot of points.”

“So… he serves.”

“Yes Takeda. He serves.”

“Oh. So that’s like. The thing that starts a match?”

_“Oh my god.”_

“I’m trying to understand this sport better!”

“Why didn’t you ask your boyfriend?!” He laughed for a total of three seconds before he realized how much he’d just fucked up. Shit… 

“Ukai… why would you say that…?” Oh god there it was - that broken hearted feeling he’d had earlier. How could he let himself hurt Takeda like that? Even if he’d only meant it as a joke, why couldn’t he just… _think_ for once in his life before saying something? Fuck he’d really fucked this up hadn’t he…

“Take-chan I didn’t mean it… I... forgot and… shit, I’m sorry.” Wait... he’d said Take-chan hadn’t he? Ooooh _fuck_ he shouldn’t have done that. He’d called him that in his head for a while, but he never thought he’d let it slip. 

“Take… -chan?” Fuck - abort. _Abort._ He was definitely making the situation worse. This was not at all what he wanted. 

“Uhhhh… I’ve gotta go... uh... study. For tests. … yeah _tests._ I hope to see you at graduation. Bye!” He hit the end call button and threw his phone half way across his bed.

Two years of hiding his crush on Takeda and he’d probably just given it away.


	2. The One With the Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously did it. I got it up in a week.  
> I'm so proud of myself literally. I'm so dead from work, but I've done it.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, and I apologize. 
> 
> An explanation to all the names you don't know:
> 
> Takeda Katsuro - Takeda's younger brother. The Little Giant. A first year in Junior High.  
> Takeda Ren - Takeda's mom  
> Takeda Noburu - Takeda's dad

Takeda awoke from a nap to the sound of his ringtone. 

He didn’t particularly care who it was, considering it couldn’t be anyone important. He had no boyfriend now, and he probably had lost his best friend since he’d hung up on him a few nights ago. He’d hung up on him so quickly, telling the most blatant lie Takeda had ever heard. Studying for tests… he supposed it was possible since it was the end of the year and Ukai was graduating, but the way he’d said it. The way he said it made it seem like Ukai hadn’t wanted to even think about talking to him even longer. 

He finally answered his phone.

“Hello?”

“Ittetsu!” His mom…? Why would she be calling him? He usually never heard from his mom aside from her unplanned visits to his apartment to check up on him and see how he was doing, or, of course, the occasional text now and again. 

“Hey mom, what’s up.” Oh wow, did he sound depressed. His mom would know something was up now. 

“You’re still going to watch Katsuro tomorrow while me and your father go away to Tokyo, right?” Watch Katsuro… tomorrow? He was sure that that was next Friday.

“Wasn’t that next Friday, mom?”

“It was next Friday last Friday. Now it’s this Friday,” Well shit. He was supposed to be going to Ukai’s graduation… if Ukai even wanted him to be there anymore. Oh well, he was going, even if he had to bring Katsuro along.

“Yeah, yeah I can still watch him.”

“Well actually, Ittetsu, that’s part of what I called about”

“What do you mean?”

“Well we were hoping you could watch Katsuro today, too. Your father and I decided to go a day earlier, so we could get the full Tokyo experience… but only if you can watch Katsuro!” 

“Of course I will, mom. You guys just have fun in Tokyo, ok?” There was no problem with him watching his little brother. All he wanted was for his parents to have a happy getaway, especially since they really hadn’t had one since he was a boy.

“Thanks Ittetsu! You’re the best son a mom could ask for!” He felt himself smile for the first time in what seemed like days. Since the last time he’d talked to Ukai. His mom always knew how to cheer him up.

“When should I come pick the little twerp up?”

“Well… actually… we figured we’d drop him off on the way out, which will be in about an hour. We’re surprising him. He still doesn’t know about our change of plans. We’re telling him on the way over. He’ll be happy to see you again, Ittetsu.”

“Alright mom!! I’ll see you later!” He hung up the phone, smiling. Time to get the guest bedroom set up for Katsuro.

He walked over to his closet and picked out some green sheets and some dusting spray. Tying a bandana into his hair to keep it out of his face, he set off into the guest room.  
-  
About an hour later, Takeda heard a knocking on his apartment door. _That must be them,_ he thought as he emerged from the freshly cleaned guest room to let them in.

Before he evened opened the door he could hear Katsuro’s loud mouth asking his parents questions like where they were and why he couldn’t have just stayed home and played Pokemon all night. 

He threw open the door, playfully yelling, “Because if you stayed home and played Pokemon all night, then you wouldn’t get to spend the night with me, Katsu-chan.” Katsuro jumped and hid behind their father before frowning. 

“Tetsu that isn’t nice... Don’t scare me like that you big jerk” Takeda broke into a fit of laughter, soon joined by his parents as Katsuro was still frowning childishly behind his father’s leg.

“You don’t have to stand out there, come in!” Takeda said, dragging Katsuro’s luggage through the doorway.

“This is a nice place you’ve got here Ittetsu,” his father said. It was the same thing his father always said when he came over, but he knew his dad meant it. 

“Thanks dad”

“No problem, son. But isn’t it about time you went back to school. Found a reasonable career. You can’t work at that electronic store forever, Ittetsu.” He really didn’t want to get into this right now. The Takinoues were nice people, and he really wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life. He was happy just helping out the customers at the store when the Takinoues’ son Yuusuke was at school. 

“Dad, I’m perfectly happy where I am right now. That’s where I’m leaving it. And no, I don’t need a girlfriend either. I’m perfectly… fine.” He wasn’t fine. He remembered Shimada. He remembered how happy they were the first few months of their relationship. And he just had to go and fuck it up, didn’t he. Oh great, now he was blaming himself again. 

“Tetsu...Tetsu where’s my room?” Katsuro’s voice broke his thoughts. His mom looked vaguely worried, and his dad looked like he just got slapped in the face. Just how long had he been staring into space?

“Oh- Oh it’s right over here, c’mon. I’ll show you.” He lead his brother over to the room door next to his. 

“Here it is! Your homestead for the night!” Katsuro threw open the door and ran over to the bed, immediately jumping onto it. Takeda looked in horror as he watched his 10 minutes of perfecting the sheets go down the drain. 

He heard his parents talking from the living room. He assumed they’d probably want to leave soon, after all, they couldn’t miss their train. He picked Katsuro off the bed and lugged him back out to the room to say goodbye to their parents.

“Hey mom, you’ll probably want to be going soon. After all, you wouldn’t want to miss the train to the Full Tokyo Experience.” He  
watched as his mom glanced at the clock sitting next to the tv.

“Oh my you’re right! Noburu, we’d better get going,” she said, beginning to pull her husband’s arm trying to lift him off of the couch. 

“Ren. Ren, honey.”

“Yes?”

“Stop pulling on my arm. This old body will get up as slow as it wants.” Takeda laughed at his parents’ antics. Even though they weren’t the youngest people, they still managed to be in love. He wished he could have something like that with someone. 

He didn’t have the time to start thinking about anything too depressing, as his mom had pulled him into a giant bear hug. For a small woman she was incredibly strong. 

Once she let him go, they said their goodbyes. They’d told Katsuro to behave for his older brother while they were gone, and then they left.  
-  
Not even 5 minutes later, Katsuro was wreaking havoc in Takeda’s house. Takeda had made the mistake of saying that Katsuro should get a bath, and that hadn’t gone over so well. So now he was stuck chasing his little brother around the house trying to get him to accept his bubbly fate.

“Tetsu I’m too old for you to be chasing me around!”

“Then get in the bath.”

“No! I don’t wanna!”

“Well then I’m just going to keep chasing you.”

“Well then I’m just going to keep destroying everything you know and love.”

“You brat!” 

Their argument was interrupted by the blaring of sirens outside, the flashing of lights coming in through the apartment window. An ambulance had just passed their house at an alarming speed. 

“Tetsu what do you think happened?”

“I don’t know… Probably a car accident. They happen a lot around here. Probably because the highway is so close.” Katsuro looked slightly concerned. He was sure it was about their parents, but he was almost certain that they’d be fine. They were probably at the train already.

“I’m sure mom and dad are fine, Katsu…”

“Positive?”

“Positive. Now c’mon let’s get you into the bath.”

“Oh fine… You win this time, Tetsu. This time.” As Takeda lead his brother into the bathroom, he heard his home phone ringing. He shrugged it off. It was probably just a telemarketer. He’d let the answering machine get it.  
-  
“No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone.”

The answering machine beeped.

“Is this the home of Takeda Ittetsu? This is the Sendai City Hospital. There’s been an accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm salty at myself for not including Ukai in this chapter because he's so fun to write, but hey look at that a cliffhanger.


	3. The One That's Almost All A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bet your ass this chapter is confusing as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHO'S FUCKIGN BACK WITH A MEDIOCRE CHAPTER THAT MAKES NO SENSE!  
> If anyone knows where the character who isn't from haikyuu is from in this chapter, congratulations
> 
> This chapter is confusing. It will all make sense in time.
> 
> also I'm not that proud of it so that's cool.

A black light faded into color, revealing multiple trees and roads surrounding the area around where he was. It all seemed to happen so fast… A flash of silver on the left side, an abrupt stop and a flash to black. His vision gradually faded over with red splotches, and he exhaled, knowing surely that this would be his last breath. 

His eyes opened his eyes again. The scenery was the same, yet it was completely different. A steering wheel was in front of him now, and when he looked to the left, he saw what resembled a woman with long hair. She looked vaguely familiar. Her head was hanging limply, as if she were asleep. He quickly convinced himself that that was the case. The woman was simply asleep, and nothing more. 

A knock on his window drew his attention away from her. Outside, there was a male police officer or medical professional, he wasn’t sure. The man’s name tag read Meekins, and he supposed that he was trying to talk to him. He couldn’t hear what Meekins was saying, either due to the window of the car or whatever could’ve happened that got him in whatever this predicament was. 

He saw smoke. He felt the heat of what he assumed to be a flame, considering the density and closeness of the smoke. Something was on fire. Something that was undoubtedly too close to wherever this car’s gas tank was. This car was going to combust at any second. He could no longer be saved, he concluded, and neither could the woman next to him. Meekins, however, could. 

He turned his head sideways to look at the officer again, and though he heard nothing come out, he hoped and prayed that he had yelled “Run.” 

He didn’t have time to see if Meekins had started to run, when flames reached the interior of the car. He closed his eyes, held his breath, and waited for the explosion to come.

However, once again his eyes opened. He was now looking down, into the window of a blue Ford Mustang. The car too looked oddly familiar to him as did the middle aged gentlemen in the front seat. He found himself raising his arm to knock on the window. The man looked at him, and a strange feeling of deja-vu washed over him. His arms were covered with a long sleeve, navy blue police uniform. He looked at his nametag. Meekins, it said. How odd. He felt as if he’d heard that name before, somewhere else. He shrugged. Of course he’d heard that name before. It was his own name, wasn’t it?

Shrugging, he turned his head away from the window, taking a look at the rest of the Mustang. The back had started becoming engulfed in flames, but he was determined. He _would_ get this man out alive.  
Looking back at the window, he saw he had the man’s attention.

“Don’t worry, sir! I’ll have you out in a jiffy!” He found himself attempting to say. No words would come out. He’d lost his voice.

The flames grew larger, but he didn’t care. He needed to save this man.  
Suddenly a loud, piercing shriek rang out. “RUN” it had said, so he did just that. He turned and ran.  
An explosion behind him blew him forward, but he was alive. He was safe. But he couldn’t… couldn’t save the man in the car. 

Closing his eyes, he began to cry.  
_  
Opening his eyes, he found his pillow covered in salty tears. He looked to the clock. 5:30 A.M. is what it said. A perfectly reasonable time to wake up.  
He walked out to the kitchen, a few tears still streaming down his face, though he didn’t remember what for. 

Turning on the tv in the living room, he caught the last bit of the news report.

“Yesterday evening, there was a hit and run on the highway outside of a Sendai city apartment complex. Two were killed when the car exploded. Police Officer Michael Meekins was injured in the explosion, however we have reports from the hospital saying he should be fine in a few days. As of now, the other car involved hasn’t been located. We will keep you updated as we get more details.” the news reporter said.

Officer Meekins… he knew that name from somewhere… 

“Tetsu, why are you up so early?” Katsuro asked, walking into the kitchen. He was barely awake.

“I had… a bad dream?” Yeah, that was probably it. Though he didn’t remember any part of it, it had to be it.

“Oh… Well, I’m going back to bed now. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t dying or anything.” Katsuro giggled, walking back to his room.

Takeda laughed, though what his younger brother had said had caused a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a box of cereal, as more tears began to creep down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update in a year probably. Whoops. I hope you enjoyed this shitty chapter though.


	4. The One Where I Bring Some Shitty News and I'm Sorry For That (For Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since, as it looks now, I won't be finishing this fic anytime soon, I decided to leave you off with a brief summary of events that would've happened if I continued farther.

Now, I say 'For now' in the title because I may not actually be leaving this story unfinished forever. As it looks now, that seems to be the plan, but seeing as I change my mind every so often I may actually decide to write the rest of this. 

So first of all, I owe you guys an explanation. I started this fic with no real plan while I was thinking about my ex while I was bored sitting at my local pool. I never expected to post it, as I never expected to actually finish the first chapter. I was figuring out if I had in fact screwed up somewhere in that relationship and I ended up coming to the conclusion similar to what Takeda reaches in the first chapter. Since I actually had finished the chapter I decided why not post it. I figured one or two people may read it, but now here we are. 

I was definitely committed at the beginning. I decided I'd update every Wednesday after work and I did... for a week. After that I just lost all hope for writing it and didn't update for around 9 or 10 months. I honestly wasn't going to update then either but I was in a spooky storytelling mood and decided to work my insane dream idea into this. Surprisingly, people liked it. 

Aaaand now here we are. I still have no idea where this fic should end or what should happen in it past one or two more chapters, and I'm not sure how to write those. I've also been very out of the fandom for a very long time now... Probably since December. That still doesn't mean I won't attempt to write oneshot fics for UkaTake because my love for them never dies, but as for keeping up the same characterization in a multi-chapter fic after I've been out the fandom and have had little to no interaction with the characters since Season 2 came out, well, I'm not so sure I could do that. 

Now I'm sure you're not here for me explaining where I went wrong in life, so now I'll briefly explain the things I know for sure about the plot of this story. 

\- Takeda's parents are the unnamed people in the dream, and they are dead. (The explosion should've given that away) Takeda's mother is the woman who dies instantly upon impact and Takeda's father is the man who has the brief interaction with Officer Meekins who tells him to run before the car blows up.  
\- Another fun bit of information about the accident is it is, in fact, the accident that Takeda tells Katsuro not to worry about. I feel like I mentioned that before in that chapter, but if I didn't you heard it here.  
\- Fun fact: This dream was an idea I came up with after watching 4 seasons of Criminal Minds. I was in a creepy idea mood and decided to just use it in a fic. 

\- Ukai was supposed to graduate in Chapter 3, but I pushed that idea off for the dream. I've had the morning before he graduates partially written for a while now, but I didn't want to post it until I finished the rest of it. "The rest" was then lost to my brain forever because I decided to sleep. 

\- After Ukai's graduation, Takeda, Katsuro, and him go out to eat and then he goes back to Takeda's house. Ukai is there when Takeda (FINALLY) checks the message on his phone and gets the news that both of his parents have died and he decides to stay the night. He hardly ever leaves after that. 

\- Takeda is now left to take care of Katsuro full time. He continues to work at the electronics store. Ukai helps with Katsuro too, which is why he hardly ever leaves

\- I promise Ukai and Takeda eventually get together. Ukai was actually going to confess to Takeda after his graduation but put it off after Takeda got the news about his parents because he didn't want to be a douchecanoe. 

\- Shimada and Takinoue eventually get together too. Sooner rather than later, actually. In my original plan for Chapter 3 (What would've been 4 now) they were actually together/getting together at the end of the graduation ceremony. They also helped with Katsuro after Takeda found out. This man has a good group of friends.

So that's it for what I know would've happened in this fic, but I do have a few more fun facts for you all about this fic. Well actually just one.

\- This fic is actually in the same universe that You Matter to Me takes place in. So, if you want to know what happens to Takeda a few years later than this fic, read that one. Its sad and involves car angst again. You don't see it but its in the notes I think.

Alright that's all I've gotta say. Once again, I'm sorry for not finishing this and getting your hopes up by posting this, but I figured it was better if I said something instead of not finishing it at all. I wanted to give it some sort of closure and if this is the only closure I'm capable of doing than so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have this updated sometime next week, but with work and things I don't know if i will. Just know that I will update it as soon as possible.


End file.
